


Ham Squah: The Return of the Squah

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Laf loves American memes, Memes, Multi, Other, This is trash and you should kill me for it, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laffytaffy: what is that American meme with the dapping??</p><p>jawn.lawn: do you mean</p><p>jawn.lawn: dabbing</p><p>laffytaffy: aaahhh yes the dabbing!!</p><p>laffytaffy: i very much enjoy that one</p><p>jawn.lawn: me too, laf</p><p>jawn.lawn: me too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: The Return of the Squah

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for like two days! Here's the fic I've been meaning to post, I apologize again if it's rushed. Just something to get me rolling again. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also, I'm not sorry about the "dicks out for harambe" meme. Not sorry at all.

angel.schuy: okay so

angel.schuy: putting everything that’s happened this past week aside

angel.schuy: are we all cool now?

mulligone: what do you mean by that

angel.schuy: I mean

angel.schuy: are we all good with eachother now??

tomto: I mean you guys are still rude to me for absolutely no reason but

tomto: its cool

pegleg.schuy: shut up thomas

jmads: ill have to agree with him here

pegleg.schuy: shut up jimmy james

jmads: don’t call me that

angel.schuy: ….ANYWAYS

angel.schuy: were all chill now? were cool?

mulligone: yeah

a.a.ron: yes

pegleg.schuy: yeah

ham.man: sure

jawn.lawn: maybe

angel.schuy: the fuck you mean “maybe”?

jawn.lawn: I mean

jawn.lawn: yeah

angel.schuy: exactly what I fucking thought you said

laffytaffy: EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS AMERICAN MEME I HAVE FOUND

angel.schuy: laf now is not the time

laffytaffy: ITS CALLED DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE

ham.man: laf omg no

jawn.lawn: dicks out… for harambe…?

jawn.lawn: I… I love that meme…

elizard.schuy: you’ve got to be fucking kidding me

jawn.lawn: laf… marry me…

laffytaffy: not before we get our dicks out for the harambe

ham.man: laf no

ham.man: WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY LAURENS

jawn.lawn: im asking laf to marry me

jawn.lawn: go away this is our moment

ham.man: but…

ham.man: but I thought WE were getting married

ham.man: :’(

jawn.lawn: oh shit you right

laffytaffy: you have got to make a choice, mon ami

jawn.lawn: no the fuck I don’t

jawn.lawn: ill marry both of you

ham.man: I

laffytaffy: I am not opposed to that idea

ham.man: me neither I guess

ham.man: everyone here is invited to our wedding

tomto: even me?

ham.man: no

ham.man: fuck off

pegleg.schuy: ok all that sappy love story bullshit aside

pegleg.schuy: EVERYONE GET THEIR DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBEEEE

maria.lewis: what does that even meme

maria.lewis: I meant mean

pegleg.schuy: ILL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEMES, MARIA

maria.lewis: please no that’s not what I meant at all

elizard.schuy: peggy leave the poor girl alone maybe she means well

pegleg.schuy: but I want to know if she _memes_ well

angel.schuy: peggy that was the worst thing you couldve said and you damn well know it

pegleg.schuy: BUT IT WAS FUNNY

angel.schuy: no it wasn’t

mulligone: yes it was

laffytaffy: yes it was

ham.man: yes it was

jawn.lawn: yes it was

a.a.ron: it was, a little bit

tomto: it kind of was

jmads: I agree with thomas

elizard.schuy: IT WAS NOT FUNNY

maria.lewis: eh, it was a little funny

elizard.schuy: damn im gonna have to side with maria on this one

angel.schuy: GODDAMN IT ELIZA CAN YOU NOT PUT YOUR GAY FEELINGS ASIDE SO THAT YOU CAN AGREE WITH ME HERE

pegleg.schuy: lol

angel.schuy: you all are useless memes I hate this

 _angel.schuy has left the chat_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> message me at musicalstheatre on instagram!


End file.
